The first clinical study of the detection of superficial TCC in the urinary bladder has been completed and results have been communicated for publication. 370 nm and 400 nm wavelengths -excited fluorescence spectra were acquired in vivo from 22 tumor sites and 32 normal sites in patients with papillary tumors being treated by transurethral resectioin and/or fulguration via rigid cystoscopy. The bluefluorescence intensity near 460 nm and red fluorescence intensity in the region above 600 nm were analyzed for both 370 and 400 nm excited spectra. The results differences between the spectra of normal bladder wall and papillary tumors do exist in two regions of the spectrum, that (2) a combination of these parameters can be used to reliably distinguish tissue type, and that (3) these differences are particularly large when fluorescence is excited using 400 nm laser light. Future clinical stuides will be conducted at other excitation wavelengths using our newly developed clinical EEM system.